


A Descent into the Maelström

by Zephan



Series: Big Damn Table [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Marauders' Era, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephan/pseuds/Zephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rispetto quello che hai fatto." le dita di Lucius scivolarono lente fra le sue ciocche nere, mentre gli stringeva un braccio attorno alla vita per sostenerlo "Lo rispetto davvero."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Descent into the Maelström

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia appartiene alla mia **Big Damn Table** su **Lucius Malfoy**.  
>  **Prompt:** _023\. Amanti_.  
>  Tabella: [ **QUI** ](http://zephan82.livejournal.com/1121.html).

  
La stanza è immersa in una fitta penombra rischiarata soltanto dalle ultime braci ardenti nel caminetto. Una figura incappucciata è seduta sul tappeto con un libretto consunto poggiato sulle gambe; sfoglia le pagine con la lentezza di chi sa di avere davanti tutto il tempo del mondo o di chi sa d'essere comunque arrivato all'ultimo atto del dramma, indipendentemente da quanto possa essere lungo da recitare. Man mano che legge, strappa il foglio a cui è arrivato, lo accartoccia nel palmo e lo getta nel caminetto, senza indugiare neppure un istante a guardarlo consumarsi fra le fiamme morenti.  
Ogni foglio un sospiro.  
Ogni fiammata un sussulto.  
  
 _Per quanto possa suonare patetico, non avevo preventivato di trovarmelo di fronte così presto._  
Se devo essere sincero, in fondo in fondo, credo sperassi di non dover mai vivere una scena simile.  
Lui e suoi fottuti amici da una parte, io dall'altra.  
Non ero pronto.  
Non avrei potuto esserlo neppure se avessi vissuto un centinaio di vite con quella maschera d'argento inchiodata sul volto.   
Credevo …  
Non so cosa credessi.  
So quello che ho fatto stanotte e so che non me ne pento.  
Solo che non mi perdonerò mai.  
Quale sconcertante novità.  
  


\- - -

  
  
La nuvola nera che copriva la Luna si scostò all'improvviso, come spinta via da una mano ineffabile, Regulus intuì un baluginio d'argento con la coda dell'occhio alla sua destra, si voltò di scatto e soltanto allora lo scorse: un Mangiamorte immobile fra le ombre come una statua, spettatore silenzioso di ogni sua azione.  
La figura in penombra sollevò la mano, facendo scivolare il cappuccio nero dietro le proprie spalle. Lunghi capelli chiarissimi scintillarono nel buio come strali di luce bianca e fredda, in tutto simili ad un manto spettrale.   
Il cuore di Regulus quasi gli esplose in petto, mentre l'altro rimuoveva con un gesto misurato la maschera d'argento dal proprio volto; lo aveva già riconosciuto perfettamente.   
Era Lucius Malfoy.  
Era fottuto.  
  
Il giovane Black rimase a fissarlo per un istante interminabile, senza sapere cosa fare, cercando disperatamente d'inventare una giustificazione plausibile per il proprio comportamento. L'idea vaga di sfruttare la bacchetta che ancora teneva stretta fra le dita per schiantarlo, gli sfrecciò nella mente come una scheggia impazzita, venendo subito accantonata come irrealizzabile.  
Regulus sapeva di avere buoni riflessi, sapeva di essere rapido nei movimenti, come del resto si conviene ad ogni Cercatore degno di questo nome, ma davanti a Malfoy non poté fare a meno di sentirsi come un topolino davanti ad un serpente. Era il braccio destro riconosciuto del Signore Oscuro, quello che aveva davanti. La stessa persona che aveva cercato d'ingraziarsi per mesi, a ogni dannata riunione di famiglia, pur di avere accesso alle riunioni segrete che si svolgevano fra le mura del Malfoy Manor. La stessa persona che lo aveva appena visto coprire la ritirata dei Potter e di alcuni altri membri dell'Ordine della Fenice dal terreno di scontro, prima che finissero tutti massacrati.   
Si fosse trattato di Crabbe, di Goyle, di Avery o di chiunque altro, perfino quella pazza di Bellatrix, avrebbe ancora avuto margine sufficiente per rimescolare le carte a proprio vantaggio, avrebbe potuto imbastire una balla con dentro spunti di verità tali da farla reggere a qualsiasi attacco, avrebbe potuto perfino fargli credere di aver agito sulla base di ordini che loro ignoravano. Non ci aveva messo molto a capire come funzionavano le cose lì in mezzo ed è pur sempre un Black, sebbene avesse lasciato Hogwarts da appena una manciata di mesi, sapeva di poter esercitare una certa influenza fra i Purosangue; non era uno sprovveduto completo. Affatto.   
Era soltanto un  _idiota_  senza speranza.  
  
Nel frattempo, Lucius si era avvicinato in silenzio, con lentezza deliberata, senza neppure disturbarsi a puntargli contro la bacchetta, si limitò a strappargli dal volto la maschera d'argento ed a fissarlo negli occhi con espressione illeggibile, distante, assorta... calcolatrice; poi gli artigliò il braccio in una morsa quasi dolorosa e smaterializzò entrambi via di lì, ringhiando in sordina qualcosa di pericolosamente simile ad un'imprecazione.   
Regulus fece appena in tempo a rendersi conto che erano ricomparsi in un corridoio buio, anonimo ed angusto, che si ritrovò i polsi imprigionati al di sopra della testa, catturati da un gesto fulmineo della mano sinistra dell'altro. Sentì un tintinnio lugubre annunciare l'impatto sgraziato di  _undici pollici di corniolo e crine di unicorno_  sul pavimento e si ritrovò stordito dall'improvvisa consapevolezza di essere in trappola, stretto fra l'uomo solido di fronte a lui e l'altrettanto solida parete di pietra alle sue spalle; le sue mani che formicolavano impotenti, la bacchetta persa chissà dove, inghiottita dalla quella oscurità che avvertiva premergli addosso assieme al respiro calmo e regolare di Lucius.  
Non si era mai sentito così esposto e vulnerabile come in quel momento, eppure il suo sguardo non tremò nel sostenere l'esame minuzioso di quegli occhi d'acciaio.   
Non poteva permetterselo.  
Rimasero così a fronteggiarsi, senza dire una parola, entrambi alla ricerca spasmodica di un sia pur minimo cenno di cedimento, che non poteva esserci - non doveva esserci - ed infatti non ci fu.   
"Lasciami, Lucius. Mi fai male." la voce di Regulus era quieta, liscia sulla pelle come un guanto di velluto, abbastanza bassa da non tradire alcuna incrinatura.   
Non aveva tentato di divincolarsi neppure una volta.   
Gli angoli della bocca di Lucius si incurvarono appena come per dargliene atto, poi si sporse in avanti e posò piano le labbra su quelle ancora lievemente dischiuse dell'altro, senza forzare in alcun modo il contatto, baciandolo quasi sottovoce, con una delicatezza ed un riguardo che erano tutto ciò che serviva per sopprimere ogni latente desiderio di opposizione. Tutto ciò che Regulus riuscì a fare fu abbandonarsi a quell'assaggio impossibile nel buio di un corridoio sconosciuto. Non si accorse che le sue mani ora erano libere, non si accorse che erano finite a posarsi, bianche e tremanti, sul raso nero che ricopriva le spalle di Lucius, così come non si accorse delle lacrime dense che scivolavano giù dai propri occhi spalancati. Le sue emozioni sembravano bloccate in una bolla di vetro staccata dal suo corpo, e gettata in un universo lontano. Quando il bacio si interruppe, Regulus si accasciò contro la parete con un singhiozzo soffocato.   
Aveva ucciso un uomo.   
Un Mangiamorte, come lui.   
Aveva tolto la vita ad una persona.   
Quell'improvvisa consapevolezza quasi gli piegò le ginocchia.  
"Rispetto quello che hai fatto." le dita di Lucius scivolarono lente fra le sue ciocche nere, mentre gli stringeva un braccio attorno alla vita per sostenerlo "Lo rispetto davvero." la sua voce era pacata, poco più di un sussurro invasivo, fiato caldo ad infrangersi su pelle gelata che suscitava brividi inopportuni. Le mani di Regulus si strinsero di scatto sulle pieghe della veste che avevano inconsapevolmente continuato a lisciare fino a quel momento, naufraghi disperati in cerca di un appiglio per non sprofondare "Ma questo non ti sarà di alcuna utilità, mi conosci. Dovresti persuadermi a ... dimenticarmene, Regulus." gli prese il mento tra le dita, lasciando scorrere il pollice sul suo labbro inferiore come se ne stesse valutando la morbidezza; avanti ed indietro, ritmicamente, in un movimento quasi ipnotizzante.  
"Come?"  
"Questo devi dirmelo tu.” la pressione del suo pollice si accentuò quasi impercettibilmente e Regulus non riuscì a trattenere un mugolio strozzato in risposta “Cosa sei disposto a fare per proteggere il tuo  _piccolo segreto_?"   
"Non illuderti di poter capire." sibilò, ritraendosi per quel poco che la situazione gli consentiva, senza risparmiarsi i rimproveri mentali per il tremolio di fondo che gli incrinava la voce e per il sollievo crudo che sentì liquefargli le viscere al tocco fermo, caldo, di quelle dita seriche sulla sua nuca.   
Quando sentì le labbra di Lucius tornare a posarsi sulle proprie, ogni pagliuzza superstite del suo autocontrollo finì in cenere, non riusci ad impedire alla propria bocca di schiudersi dando così completo accesso all'invasione umida della lingua dell'altro; si sentì andare a fuoco per l'imbarazzo ed un principio non trascurabile di eccitazione.   
“Io non ho mai offerto  _comprensione_  a chicchessia.” bisbigliò al suo orecchio, pianissimo, soffiando il suo respiro sulla pelle tenera e bianca del suo collo esposto, chinandosi a deporre un bacio tiepido sulla sua gola pulsante, mandandogli brividi fin dentro le ossa; le sue dita lunghe che scivolavano fra le sue ciocche nere in una carezza che sapeva già di possesso “Quello che sto offrendo è il mio silenzio, in cambio di qualcosa che sembri volere tanto quanto me.” la sue mani scesero in un languido fruscio a stringergli i fianchi“ e Regulus non seppe contenere un fremito di anticipazione “È un prezzo generoso, non credi?”  
  
Poi, di colpo, i lineamenti di Lucius si contrassero in una smorfia di dolore malcelato. Un dolore conosciuto e condiviso, capace di bloccare il fiato in gola ad entrambi: un'esplosione di fuoco  _nell_ 'avambraccio, calda, prepotente ed insopprimibile.   
L'attacco doveva essersi concluso ed il Signore Oscuro esigeva ora la presenza dei suoi Mangiamorte, per stabilire cosa fosse andato storto e, ovviamente, punire i responsabili.  
Gli occhi di Regulus si fecero grandi e sperduti come quelli di un bambino svegliatosi di soprassalto.  
“Non... “ tentò, con voce malferma.  
“Torna a casa.” sussurrò l'uomo senza scomporsi, la sua voce suonava tranquilla, risoluta, estremamente pacata “Gli basterebbe guardarti in faccia ora, per capire. Non dovrebbe neppure disturbarsi ad entrarti nella mente.”  
“E tu che farai?”  
“È preoccupazione per  _me_  quella che sento?” c'era un guizzo di trionfo nel suo sguardo, che Regulus non riusciva davvero a comprendere, così come stentava a spiegarsi tutto il resto. Lucius Malfoy non poteva  _realmente_  essere disposto a coprirlo, a correre quel rischio assurdo soltanto per avere la soddisfazione di... portarselo a letto? Non aveva alcun senso.   
“No, è solo che non capisco.” optò per un surrogato di sincerità, dato che nella sua mente c'era il vuoto.  
“Non ha importanza ora.” lasciò scivolare le dita fra i suoi capelli, fermandogli una ciocca sconvolta dietro l'orecchio, in un gesto quasi  _tenero_. Anche a quel minimo contatto, Regulus poté sentire la propria pelle come liquefarsi in risposta “Vai a casa. Mi metterò io in contatto con te, fra qualche giorno. Adesso vai a casa e restaci, per favore.” poi, semplicemente, disparve.  
  


\- - -

  
  
Non ho idea di come giustificò quella morte.  
Non so in cosa trasformò quello che aveva visto per non farne ricadere la colpa su di me.  
Non so neppure come giustificò la mia assenza, anche se forse questa era la parte meno difficile.  
Sono tentato di credere, ed il fatto che sia ancora vivo adesso è la prova più evidente in questo senso, che abbia mantenuto la sua parola – una parola che neppure mi aveva dato! - fino all'ultima sillaba.  
Quello che seguì fra noi, quello che sta accadendo ancora ed ancora da mesi, non avrò mai la forza di confessarlo ad anima viva.   
È il marito di mia cugina, per Merlino!  
Non dovrebbe essere così... facile.  
  
Uno scricchiolio dal piano inferiore e la figura incappucciata solleva il capo di scatto, si alza e fruscia sommessamente verso l'unica porta della stanza. Prima si assicura che sia chiusa a chiave, abbassando la maniglia e provando ad aprirla, poi, concedendosi appena un attimo d'indecisione, estrae la bacchetta e la punta mormorando un incantesimo di blocco, la sottile asticella di corniolo trema leggermente stretta nel suo pugno, ma altra magia riverbera nella stanza, illuminando tutte le pareti di flebili arabeschi iridescenti; soltanto allora torna al suo posto davanti al caminetto e riprende in mano quel che resta del piccolo manoscritto. Almeno un terzo dei fogli sono già andati, persi per sempre in un effimero baluginio insensato, ma quelli che restano sono comunque abbastanza per riempire ancora ore intere di sospiri.   
  


\- - -

  
  
Il messaggio di Lucius arrivò esattamente tre giorni dopo, recapitato a voce da un elfo domestico dalle orecchie particolarmente sbatacchianti. Gli chiedeva semplicemente di raggiungerlo per cena la sera successiva  _in modo da poter discutere in privato di quella piccola faccenda rimasta in sospeso_.  
Regulus cercò di non soffermare la propria attenzione sul lungo brivido che gli scese per la schiena a quelle parole, mentre buttava fuori il suo assenso smozzicato a quella che non era affatto una richiesta, quanto piuttosto una convocazione.  
Giunse puntualmente al Malfoy Manor teso come una corda di violino, in preda ad un'agitazione mai provata nel corso della sua vita; tutte le sue sensazioni erano amplificate, poteva dirsi cosciente di ogni cellula del proprio corpo, di ogni goccia di sangue che gli pulsava nelle vene, di ogni battito febbrile del proprio cuore. Se almeno tutto fra loro si fosse concluso la notte stessa dell'attacco, l'impatto emotivo sarebbe stato attutito dalla confusione del momento e avrebbe potuto giustificare a se stesso i propri tremiti incontrollabili in tutt'altra maniera. Con l'omicidio appena commesso ad esempio.   
Invece adesso non poteva più negare che era l'idea d'incontrare di nuovo Lucius a ridurlo in quello stato, non le tardive crisi isteriche della sua coscienza.  
  
Soltanto quando si trovò ad essere scortato da un elfo domestico in una delle sale del Manor, dove campeggiava una tavola apparecchiata per due, scoprì con sua enorme sorpresa che Lucius aveva  _davvero_  intenzione di cenare con lui quella sera; non aveva messo in conto la possibilità che avesse intenzione di giocare con lui fino a quel punto.  
“Benvenuto.” sussurrò roco il padrone di casa, andandogli incontro a passo lento, insolitamente rigido nell'andatura e teso nell'espressione; non appena lo ebbe raggiunto, congedò l'elfo domestico con un cenno distratto della mano.  
“Perché tutto questo?” chiese Regulus di getto, rifiutandosi di seguire le regole non scritte del  _dico-non-dico_ , a cui era stato sempre abituato a sottostare nel confrontarsi con lui “Che cosa credi di fare?” squittì quando l'altro si limitò a sorridere enigmatico, prendendogli la mano e portandosela alle labbra.  
“Non pensare. Rilassati e basta.” accentuò leggermente la pressione attorno alle sue dita, prima di lasciarle andare “Si tratta di una semplice cena, nient'altro.”  
“Una. Semplice. Cena.” soffiò Regulus con un filo di voce “Prova con qualcos'altro, questa non faceva ridere.”  
“D'accordo.” sogghignò mentre accennava un lieve inchino col capo “Forse preferisci spogliarti subito, allora.” propose senza battere ciglio, lasciandolo letteralmente a bocca aperta; c'erano sfida ed una punta non trascurabile di divertimento nel suo tono, ma il suo sguardo era insondabile come uno specchio.  
Regulus rimase a fissarlo sconvolto, senza riuscire a racimolare abbastanza presenza di spirito per rispondergli a tono e, d'altra parte, assolutamente incapace di rassegnarsi ad obbedirgli. Lo vide muoversi come al rallentatore verso di lui, le sue mani forti e bianche sollevarsi con naturale eleganza per andare a posarsi calde e decise sul suo volto, i pollici a disegnare lenti cerchi sui suoi zigomi. Per i suoi nervi a fior di pelle, fu come essere percorso da una successione ininterrotta di scariche elettriche.  
“Credo tu ti sia fatto un'idea distorta della situazione attuale, Regulus.” mormorò molto piano, le labbra morbide e sottili ad un soffio da quelle dell'altro “È vero, quattro notti fa, ti avevo in pugno. Non avevi alcuna possibilità di sfuggirmi. Eri mio. Ora... sei libero come l'aria. Non ho più alcun modo di ricattarti, perché qualsiasi cosa dicessi contro di te a questo punto, si tradurrebbe in un'accusa contro me stesso; quindi... sì, questa non è altro che una cena. E sì, tu sei qui di tua spontanea volontà, negarlo sarebbe un insulto alla tua intelligenza.”  
Regulus rimase per un istante a fissarlo, come stordito da quello stravolgimento dei termini del loro confronto, quindi chiuse gli occhi si sporse in avanti ad incontrare quella bocca, per reclamarla - definitivamente - come sua.  
  



End file.
